Stolen Moments
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: To many, it could be written off as heavy lust. To others, just carnal need. To the lesser, an atrocity. To them... It was passion. BalthierxVaan. Drabble.


**Title:** Stolen Moments.  
**Category:** Final Fantasy XII**  
Rating:** M/R**  
Genres: **Romance, smut.**  
Warnings: **Yaoi. Limeish, mostly heavily implied lemonyness.  
**Prompt:** Passion

**DHC:** My first FFXII fic, and it's only a drabble. Well, I do plan on writing a longer fic with this pairing eventually. I'm just trying to get through all my list of prompts given to me by friends. The majority of my other prompts can be viewed in my KH fic Shadows and Crowns, and my FF7 fic, Life and Streams. Anyway, this is in no particular timeline of the game, but the setting is to be taken in the Lowtown and there's like, a lowly band playing through or whatever...something like that. Either way, I hope you all enjoy this. D

* * *

The heavy, loud playing of music shook through the barely open window--it was so rusted and old that it was all it would close. The room was dull, bare, the carpet was unraveling and old, already patches were missing, and the drapes were moth eaten. There was no contrast to any of it. It was a worn room.

But it mattered little to the occupants.

Two prone forms were sprawled over the large, well worn bed, a tall, lanky brunette draped over, barely shadowing the smaller, lither form of a dirt-blond haired male. Mouthes were clashing, and moans filled the room, but were drown out by the sound from outside; neither cared.

"Mmn, ah...ah!"

The figure pinned to the bed writhed, head thrashing for the slightest of moments from the assault the other's lips had upon his shoulder, before arching his head back as said lips found their way to his neck, moaning loudly as a hot, wet mouth clamped over a sensitive area and sucked.

Long, nimble fingers snaked along tanned skin, greedily taking in what they could get without regret or caring. Just as tan, not quite fully grown and slightly trembling hands slid down over their skin in return. The lightest scrape of the nails down along the spine of the one above him, a shiver of pleasure made a loud gasp cut through the sound as their lips smashed together again, bodies pressing closer than before.

There was a heavy presence in the air around them; it was smouldering, stifling, but it rolled off in waves as they continued to move; arching, grinding, hands groping for more and more as lips continued to ravage eachother. To many, it could be written off as heavy lust. To others, just carnal need. To the lesser, an atrocity. To them...

It was _passion._

That was something they'd both shared for what they desired. Passion. A passion for life, for their ambitions and dreams, and then it deftly turn to passion towards one another. Only few who knew them well enough could tell it for what it was, as their bodies continued to rock and move, that inexplainably linked them together; but there were no knowing eyes to see, there was no one to tell.

"Nn!"

Heavy pants filled the room, drown out moments later by the sound from outside. But neither payed attention. It was that passion that kept them moving, touching, kissing. It was that passion that drove them father and farther until neither could remember the start--only the ending. It was that passion that lead the whisper from the blond's voice.

_"I love you,"_

And it was _love_ that made the other chuckle with amusement, before silencing them once more with a kiss, pale fingers threading into dirty hair, body settling down slowly as they shifted to roll, now facing one another on their sides.

Outside, the music continued to play loudly, their attention slowly drifting towards it, but soon returning with dismissal as they finally settled. Vaan wore a smile as his eyes slid shut, the medley of music and the way the other's hand played with his hair, other hand stroking slowly along his back, succumbing to the haze of slumber that swept over him while Balthier simply watched his stolen desert boy sleep, a small grin playing at the corner's of his lips.

It had been their passion that collided, and, inevitably, it had also been their passion that drove them into love.

* * *

**DHC:** I hope you all enjoyed! Review and tell me if it's good or not, please? Yes, I do accept flames.


End file.
